Best Friend
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a best friend to realize just how wonderful you really are. Brainy and Clumsy friendship yay :D


**I love Brainy and Clumsy, so I decided to write them! :D**

**This is my first Smurfs fanfic, so I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Brainy Smurf sauntered over to Papa Smurf's house to find him brewing potions.

"Oh Papa Smurf!" Brainy calls as he walks over to Papa.

"Hello there, Brainy," Papa replies. "What can I smurf for you?"

"Actually, Papa Smurf, I believe the question is, 'what can _I_ smurf for _YOU_'?" Brainy says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well thank you for the smurfy offer, Brainy, but I don't need any assistance,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Why don't you smurf on back outside and help your fellow smurfs," Papa suggests.

"Oh of course! I'm sure that every smurf is wanting my genius advice," Brainy brags as he walks out.

"Oh, I wonder how many times he's going to be smurfed out of the village today," Papa Smurf says to himself.

* * *

Brainy walks up to Hefty, who was cutting wood into pieces. He studies how Hefty saws it slightly unevenly.

"No, no, no, it's all wrong," Brainy claims from behind the sawing Smurf. Hefty glares before turning around.

"Oh it is?" Hefty puts the saw vertically on the ground and leans his left arm on the handle.

"Yes, it's supposed to be cut exactly in half. Those marks are there for a reason," Brainy points at the black mark on one of the boards. Hefty glares right into Brainy's eyes and at that moment, Brainy knew what was about to happen. He was right.

Next thing he knew, he was smurfed right out of the village.

Other Smurfs look up as they see Brainy fly overhead. They weren't alarmed- this happened everyday.

Brainy lands with a thud on his head.

"I don't get what his problem is," Brainy says to himself.

* * *

Clumsy Smurf was gathering wood from around the village. He bends down to pick one up, only to trip and tumble forwards. He lands on his back. He sits up and that's when he notices Brainy walking with a slight slump.

"Hey, Brainy!" Clumsy waves, but Brainy doesn't seem to notice. Slightly worried, Clumsy gathers up all the wood and dashes after Brainy.

Brainy hears someone running up to him and looks back to see Clumsy. He tripped once, but got right back up.

"Hey, Brainy!" Clumsy greets, slightly out of breath. "What's smurfing on?"

"Oh, nothing, Clumsy."

Clumsy frowns at the response.

"But.. You look upset,"

Suddenly, Brainy faces Clumsy.

"Of course I'm upset! How could I not be upset when no one takes my advice!?" Then he continues walking and Clumsy follows.

"Gee, Brainy, sorry to hear that. I'd take your advice," Clumsy claims.

"Of course you would," Brainy rolls his eyes.

They walk in silence for a little before sitting down in front of a stream. Brainy sighs as Clumsy puts his wood in his lap.

"I just don't get it. I give everyone my smurfy advice, but no one seems to take it. Why do you think that is, Clumsy?"

"Sorry, Brainy, I don't know. Maybe they just don't want it."

"Yeah right, who doesn't want some of Brainy Smurf's advice?"

"Well, apparently everyone else in the village."

Brainy glares at Clumsy. Not because he was mad at him, but because he knew it was the truth.

"Well it's not my fault no one does their job right," Brainy defends.

"Oh. They don't? Huh.." Clumsy scratches his head. He thought everyone did their job right, but apparently they didn't according to Brainy.

"Never mind, Clumsy. It's not like I'd expect you to understand."

"Oh. Well.."

Brainy notices that the wood in Clumsy's lap was starting to slip. Unfortunately, Clumsy was too distracted to notice. Before Brainy could take action, the wood slips into the flowing stream. Brainy jumps up, followed by Clumsy.

"Oh no! The wood is smurfing away!" Clumsy cries.

"Well then let's get it!" Brainy commands and they start running down the stream.

Once they catch up to it, Brainy goes into the stream and catches them.

"You caught em' Brainy!" Clumsy cheers as Brainy gets back out.

He gives the wood to Clumsy and Clumsy thanks him before hugging him. Brainy looks down at him before hugging back. Well, looks like Brainy can do something right for some Smurfs after all. Especially his best friend.

* * *

**OMS (Oh My Smurf) Brainy and Clumsy friendship is the best kind ;D**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
